MSPA Wiki:Canonicity
Due to the nature of Homestuck and its spinoffs, addressing what is canon and what is not in mainspace articles is difficult! Overall, the majority of the webcomic itself is treated as canon, alongside the Hiveswap/Hauntswitch game series. Everything else has degrees of canonicity, which is outlined on the article on canon as it pertains to the webcomic itself here. In general, the comic takes precedence, with everything else treated with caution. The general policy for canonicity is listed below, alongside specific cases and how they are treated on the wiki are listed below, and ignoring the wiki's policy on these characters is considered vandalism and may result in administrative action. If you would like to discuss any policies, feel free to bring it up on our Discord or forum. Wiki Structure Characters who appear in both the comic itself and content of dubious canonicity have their pages split up into two parts: a Canon page and a Dubiously Canon page. (Smaller pages, such as those for species, may only have brief subheadings about content of dubious canonicity rather than a whole subpage; this is largely on a case-by-case basis.) Do not add anything of dubious canonicity to canon sections. The only content listed on the main page should appear in the comic or the main games themselves. Everything that should be listed on on the dubious canonicity subpage includes: *Book commentary *Pesterquest *The Homestuck Epilogues *Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon *Hiveswap Friendship Simulator *MSPA Snapchat *Skaianet Systems Incorporated files *Paradox Space *Namco High Dubiously canon should be ordered from "stricter canon" to "looser canon", with the above list sorted in the same manner; content from Skaianet Systems Incorporated and below should go into a subheading entitled "In other media" if accompanied by any content that appears above it, and book commentary goes into the trivia. For example, a page about a character who appears in Pesterquest, Homestuck^2, and MSPA Snapchat would have their page headings look like this: *In Pesterquest *In Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon *In other media **MSPA Snapchat Whereas a character who only appears in Skaianet Systems Incorporated files and Paradox Space would have their page headings look like this: *In Skaianet Systems Incorporated Files *In MSPA Snapchat This shouldn't have to be said, but if it's not created or produced by Hussie or What Pumpkin in some manner, it shouldn't appear on the wiki in mainspace pages at all. Sorry Cool and New Web Comic, you have to remain in the fandom namespace. Specific Cases Epilogue Pronouns With the release of the epilogue, Roxy and Calliope both transitioned in the Meat timeline, with Calliope switching to they/them pronouns and Roxy Lalonde using they/them briefly and eventually using he/him by the end. However, in the webcomic proper and in the Candy timeline, both use she/her pronouns. As a result, the policy is to refer to Calliope and Roxy on all pages using they/them pronouns, alongside a paragraph in the introduction of the article explaining why. June Egbert June Egbert had been given an Andrew Hussie seal of approval via a Toblerone wish, however as June has yet to appear as such in any official capacity as of November 2019, the wiki has chosen to continue to refer to this character as John and use he/him pronouns wiki-wide, although June is currently listed as a trivia point on John's page. Category:Policy